The present disclosure relates to a Doherty based amplifier assembly and to an amplifier arrangement comprising a printed circuit board and the amplifier assembly. The disclosure also relates to a method of fabricating the amplifier assembly and to an electronic device.
Doherty amplifiers are a type of amplifier that can be used for radio frequency amplification. Doherty amplifiers have found particular application in the field of mobile telecommunications and are used in the amplification of signals in GSM, WCDMA and LTE mobile telecommunication networks and in particular in cellular base stations.